Le Renvoi d'Haruhi
by Tigrou19
Summary: HIATUS - UA - S'il est une chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki-sama ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club

**Titre**** :** Le renvoi d'Haruhi

**Genre :** Essentiellement Friendship, et un peu de Romance, aussi.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** S'il est une chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas…

**Note :** Bon alors voilà… Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce fandom, et j'ai longtemps cherché une idée qui pourrait être intéressante à développer. J'en ai peut-être trouvé une – ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire, hu. Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit là de mon premier essai dans le domaine…

**Note bis :** Hem, je me base ici sur l'animé, et ce prologue se place après le premier épisode. Mademoiselle Ayanokoji est l'un des personnages que l'on y voit, elle n'est pas du tout de moi. Voilà… A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

_**  


* * *

xXx Le renvoi d'Haruhi xXx

* * *

**_

_**Prologue : Qui s'y frotte s'y pique…

* * *

**_

-

La journée avait été magnifique. Le ciel ne s'était pas voilé une seule seconde et le soleil avait brillé de mille feux. Soupirant de bien-être, Haruhi leva les yeux vers le ciel en pensant à sa mère et à combien elle aurait apprécié de se balader pieds nus dans le parc d'Ouran. Oh, bien entendu, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle connaisse le lycée et qu'elle l'apprécie, mais Haruhi n'avait aucun doute sur cet état de fait… Il n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille esquissa un doux sourire et se prépara à quitter le club. Il était déjà dix-sept heures passé et elle devait également faire des achats pour le dîner qu'elle préparerait le soir même ; autant dire qu'elle n'était pas en avance. Et puis… Même si l'horaire n'était pas encore atteint, Tamaki, Kyoya et les autres n'étaient pas avec elle et ne pouvaient donc pas la surveiller…

Elle alla donc se changer tout en chantonnant. Une fois son sac positionné sur son dos, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, elle vit celle-ci tourner et la porte s'ouvrit sur une étudiante de Terminale qu'Haruhi avait déjà aperçue au Cercle. Une fan de Mori-sempai, si elle se souvenait bien…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

« Fujioka Haruhi ? », questionna-t-elle.

L'hôtesse fut étonnée et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Monsieur le Proviseur désire te voir. », lui indiqua l'étudiante. « Il t'attend dans son bureau, alors ne le fais pas trop attendre. »

Haruhi ne sut que répondre. Pourquoi cet homme – qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois depuis son entrée à Ouran, soit dit en passant – souhaitait-il la voir ? Haussant les épaules, elle décida qu'elle verrait sur place et suivit sa visiteuse. Le trajet se fit en silence et, lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, Haruhi sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Malheureusement pour elle, la Terminale n'attendit pas et l'introduisit dans l'immense pièce.

« Monsieur, je vous ai amené Fujioka Haruhi, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. »

L'homme leva la tête et la remercia d'un regard.

« Bien. Tu peux t'en aller, à présent. »

La jeune fille s'inclina et s'en fut. Une fois seule, le Proviseur prit son temps pour observer Haruhi. Les mains croisées sur son bureau en chêne massif, le menton posé dessus, il avait tout d'un grand homme et ses cheveux blonds, encadrant son visage, ne faisaient qu'asseoir encore plus son autorité. Haruhi déglutit, la tension l'envahissant. Puis soudain…

« Fujioka Haruhi… », déclara-t-il avant de soupirer. « Je vous avoue que je ne sais guère quoi penser de tout ceci… »

Haruhi fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieuse.

« Une élève, plus âgée que vous, m'a apporté cet après-midi un dossier très intéressant. Permettez-moi de vous en faire part. »

L'homme ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en retira un paquet de feuilles reliées.

« J'ai ici la déclaration de Mademoiselle Ayanokoji vous accusant de tricherie lors de votre dernière session d'examens. De prime abord, je dois le dire, j'ai été très surpris. Vos résultats scolaires précédents sont excellents ; par ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez fait cela alors que vous connaissez les enjeux d'un tel acte. »

Haruhi était purement et simplement stupéfaite. Tricher ? Elle ? A un examen aussi important pour sa future orientation alors qu'elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour entrer dans ce lycée ? Mensonge. Mais le Proviseur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter.

« J'en ai informé Mademoiselle Ayanokoji, mais elle m'a assuré avoir des preuves concrètes et solides. Ces preuves, je les ai ici, avec moi. Je les ai minutieusement étudiées pendant plus de trois heures et… Malheureusement pour vous, je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir, Fujioka. »

L'homme se leva et marcha dans la direction d'Haruhi. Dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Sévir ? Autrement dit…

« Vous comprenez, bien entendu, que je ne peux faire autrement. Il me faut faire taire ces rumeurs, et la meilleure façon d'y mettre un terme est de me séparer de vous. Je suis navré d'avoir à le faire, croyez-le bien : vous aviez l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux. Seulement, Ouran passe avant tout. »

« Mais… Je n'ai pas… ! », tenta-t-elle de protester.

« Si tel est le cas, alors prouvez-le. Je ne puis faire autrement que de vous renvoyer. Ouran est la meilleure école et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un ou une élève puisse ternir sa réputation. »

« Mais… », tenta une nouvelle fois Haruhi.

L'homme la coupa d'un geste sec de la main.

« Il se fait tard, vous devriez songer à rentrer chez vous. »

L'abattement envahit chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille et c'est dépitée qu'elle quitta le bureau. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, elle tentait d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir à Ouran. Ses rêves de devenir avocate n'étaient pas brisés, certes, mais celui de faire ses études dans le plus prestigieux lycée qui soit l'était. Sans compter cette accusation de tricherie... Fausse, évidemment.

Dans un état second, Haruhi quitta le couloir sans s'apercevoir que, dans un coin sombre, une autre élève l'observait en silence, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur son visage. Quelques mèches auburn encadraient son visage fin.

« Eh oui, Fujioka… Tamaki-sama est à moi, je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, comme on dit… »

-

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

* * *

Jeudi 12 Novembre – 20 h 15.


	2. Le cercle d’hôtes, c’est terminé

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club

**Titre**** :** Le renvoi d'Haruhi

**Genre :** Essentiellement Friendship, et un peu de Romance, aussi.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** S'il est chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas…

**Note :** Bon alors voilà… Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce fandom, et j'ai longtemps cherché une idée qui pourrait être intéressante à développer. J'en ai peut-être trouvé une – ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire, hu. Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit là de mon premier essai dans le domaine…

**Note bis :** Hem, je me base ici sur l'animé, et ce prologue se place après le premier épisode. Mademoiselle Ayanokoji est l'un des personnages que l'on y voit, elle n'est pas du tout de moi. Voilà… A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

**Note ter :** Désolée pour le délai de publication. Cette fiction s'écrit selon mon inspiration, mon boulot et mes cours, donc les updates risquent d'être très aléatoires… Merci à Hel14 qui m'a rappelé que vous attendiez toujours… xD

_**  


* * *

xXx Le renvoi d'Haruhi xXx**_

_**Chapitre premier : Le cercle d'hôtes, c'est terminé

* * *

**_

-

soupira profondément. Il était environ dix heures du matin et elle s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds à Ouran pour ce qui serait la dernière fois de sa vie. Serrant les mains autour de la hanse de son sac, elle fit un timide pas en direction de la grille du lycée, puis un second, puis un troisième. Autour d'elle, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, alors que tout en elle respirait la tristesse.

Pour tout dire, la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle était allée se pelotonner sous sa couverture dès qu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures. Son père, déjà rentré, n'avait pu tirer aucun mot d'elle et s'était donc fait un sang d'encre. Seulement, les membres du cercle d'hôtes ne savaient rien ; Kyoya n'avait donc pu le renseigner sur l'état d'Haruhi.

Lentement, elle rejoignit les locaux administratifs, par lesquels on atteignait les escaliers menant aux diverses salles. La tête vide, elle monta les marches puis tourna à droite et s'arrêta enfin. La porte de la troisième salle de musique se tenait devant elle, aussi imposante que lorsqu'elle l'avait franchie la première fois. Imposante et… Effrayante. Haruhi n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment faire l'annonce de son renvoi à ses amis, pas plus que de comment ils réagiraient. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle avait peur. Mais après tout… Ca ne serait qu'une épreuve difficile à passer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la fit tourner. Aussitôt, une poignée de pétales de roses vint lui fouetter le visage.

« Bienvenue, princesse ! », entendit-elle prononcer.

En face d'elle, les membres du cercle lui souriaient. Puis leur sourire se fana, lorsqu'ils la reconnurent. Tamaki fonça sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais, d'un habile mouvement répété une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, l'étudiante l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face.

« Hé, mais ce n'est qu'Haruhi ! », s'exclama Hikaru, moqueur.

« Hé bien, Haruhi, tu es en retard ! », renchérit son jumeau, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

« On se demandait quand tu allais arriver ! », couina Honey, avant d'être soulevé de terre et placé à table par Mori pour sa collation du matin.

« Je… », tenta Haruhi, envahie de toute part. Elle soupira. « Je dois vous parler. A tous. »

A ces mots, Kyoya décolla le regard de son ordinateur portable et sembla remarquer quelque chose d'important. Haruhi n'était de toute évidence pas dans son état normal, sans compter que…

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en uniforme ? », demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille se crispa, et répéta sa requête le plus calmement possible.

« Je dois vous parler. »

Des sourcils dubitatifs de levèrent sur les visages des garçons. Celui d'Haruhi était resté neutre. Des regards s'échangèrent, surpris puis inquiets puis, finalement, tout le monde s'installa dans les canapés du Cercle d'Hôtes.

Le silence s'installa alors, pesant. Haruhi avait lié ses mains sur ses genoux, semblant nerveuse à l'idée d'annoncer à ses amis – car malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était ce précisément qu'ils étaient devenus pour elle – qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de pouvoir rire à nouveau avec eux. Car la difficulté de la chose était là. Elle avait décidé de quitter Ouran malgré l'injustice de l'accusation portée contre elle, et par là-même de les quitter eux aussi. Définitivement.

En face d'elle, les garçons restaient silencieux. Les jumeaux affichaient même un air blasé, alors que Tamaki semblait ne plus tenir en place. D'ailleurs, son éclat de voix la fit sursauter.

« Alors, Haruhi ? », s'exclama-t-il, pressé de savoir, avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil lorsque Kyoya lui jeta un regard noir.

« Cela a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec ton comportement d'hier soir ? », questionna celui-ci.

Haruhi fut surprise ; avec de se ressaisir. Après tout, le garçon et son père _étaient_ en contact, cela n'aurait donc pas du l'étonner plus que cela.

« Oui. », se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre.

A ce mot, les jumeaux et Tamaki s'enflammèrent.

« Hé ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça, Kyoya ! », crièrent-ils tous les trois en cœur. « Ce n'est pas normal ! »

L'accusé ne répondit pas.

« Kyoya fournit des rapports détaillés au papa d'Haruhi toutes les semaines. », les informa gentiment Honey. « Pour lui faire savoir que nous nous occupons bien d'elle et que personne ne lui fait de mal. »

« Mais… Mais… », sembla s'étrangler Tamaki. « Kyoya, sale traître ! »

« Arrête de geindre, veux-tu ? Je te signale que ceci tient normalement de ta responsabilité. », assena ledit traître froidement. « _Tu_ as monté ce Cercle, donc _tu_ es responsable de ses membres et _tu_ dois informer les parents de tout ce qui pourrait être nuisible pour eux. »

« Et bam. », commentèrent perfidement Hikaru et Kaoru.

Le 'prince' fut alors réduit au silence et chacun se tourna dès lors vers Haruhi, qui affichait une expression triste. Sa respiration était lente mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle sera les mains sur ses genoux, et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit ; elle la referma donc. La panique l'envahissait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire à ses amis qu'elle ne pourrait plus les voir. Elle s'apprêtait à les quitter, comme cela, sans se battre. Ce n'était pas possible… Tout simplement inacceptable… Son pouls accéléra.

« Hé… », intervint alors Honey. « Calme-toi, d'accord ? Quoique tu aies à nous annoncer, nous sommes là pour toi, Haruhi. »

Mori se contenta de hocher la tête, marquant son approbation muettement. Haruhi parvint alors à mieux respirer.

« Je… », commença-t-elle, la voix rauque. « Je… »

Elle souffla, agacée, avant de se lever. Faisant quelques pas entre les deux canapés, elle serra puis desserra les mains. Elle prit quelques secondes pour elle, puis largua sa bombe.

« J'ai été renvoyée. »

Les garçons se figèrent. Ils la regardaient fixement, cherchant le petit détail qui trahirait la jeune fille dans sa mascarade. Haruhi ? Renvoyée ? La bonne blague… Elle était la personne la moins susceptible de se faire renvoyer de tout Ouran ! Travailleuse, boursière, sympathique, gentille… Non, vraiment, cela devait être une farce. De mauvais goût, soit, mais une farce tout de même…

C'est pour cela que ses amis se mirent à rire, excepté Mori – toujours calme et froid.

Fort. Longtemps. Haruhi resta là, à attendre qu'ils se calment. Patiemment, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Après, cela serait la dernière, elle pouvait bien en profiter, non ? Ils ne la croyaient pas, de toute façon…

« Vous avez bien ri ? », s'enquit-elle calmement.

« C'était une mauvaise blague, Haruhi ! », se plaignit Tamaki. « Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer de nous ainsi ! »

Il ne semblait pas tenir compte de l'expression de la jeune fille. Il était simplement parti dans l'une de ses nombreuses idées, à parler, parler et parler. Mais c'était Tamaki, après tout. Il était ainsi.

Chacun se mit à s'exprimer en même temps, si bien qu'Haruhi ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Un vacarme sans précédent envahit la salle de musique, jusqu'à ce que Mori se lève. Se tenant droit, imposa le silence.

« Haruhi n'est pas comme ça. », déclara-t-il platement. « Elle n'est pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce sujet. »

Là-dessus, il jeta à Haruhi un regard plein de tristesse – bien dissimulée mais présente tout de même – et sortit de la salle. En voilà au moins un qui avait tout compris comme il le fallait… Evidemment, Honey ne l'avait pas loupée non plus et se jeta à la poursuite de son cousin, à grand renfort de cris.

« Mais… Alors… », dit Kaoru. « Ce n'était pas une blague ? »

« Hélas non. », confirma Haruhi. « Pour moi, le Cercle d'Hôtes, c'est terminé. »

-

* * *

Dimanche 17 Janvier - 12 h 55.

Au prochain chapitre, les réactions diverses à propos de cette annonce... Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour les prochains ! :)


	3. Reste avec nous !

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club

**Titre :** Le renvoi d'Haruhi

**Genre :** Essentiellement Friendship, et un peu de Romance, aussi.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** S'il est chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas…

**Note :** Bon alors voilà… Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce fandom, et j'ai longtemps cherché une idée qui pourrait être intéressante à développer. J'en ai peut-être trouvé une – ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire, hu. Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit là de mon premier essai dans le domaine…

**Note bis :** Hem, je me base ici sur l'animé, et ce prologue se place après le premier épisode. Mademoiselle Ayanokoji est l'un des personnages que l'on y voit, elle n'est pas du tout de moi. Voilà… A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

**Note ter :** Désolée pour le délai de publication. Ma muse n'est pas souvent au rendez-vous et je suis franchement trop exigeante envers moi-même quand il s'agit d'écriture… Donc ne vous attendez pas trop à recevoir les alertes de cette fic aussi souvent que vous l'aimeriez…

-

_**

* * *

xXx Le renvoi d'Haruhi xXx**_

_**Chapitre second : Reste avec nous !

* * *

**_

-

_« Mais… Alors… », dit Kaoru. « Ce n'était pas une blague ? »_

_« Hélas non. », confirma Haruhi. « Pour moi, le Cercle d'Hôtes, c'est terminé. »_

Les garçons semblèrent se figer à l'entente de cette sentence. La salle s'emplit d'un silence assourdissant et Haruhi put détailler les visages défaits de ses anciens camarades. Tristesse, colère, révolte faisaient partie de la palette d'émotions passant chez eux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire pour les réconforter.

Mais après, que pouvait-elle faire, à présent ? Elle venait d'être renvoyée et la seule chose lui permettant de réintégrer Ouran serait de prouver son innocence d'elle-même. Haruhi n'était pas certaine de vouloir se débattre si c'était pour s'entendre dire, au final, qu'elle avait fourni tous ces efforts pour rien.

Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Honey, après s'être précipité sur elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« … », chouina-t-il, la tête enfoncée dans ses vêtements et les mains agrippées à son pantalon. « Tu ne peux pas partir ! »

« Honey-sempai ! », tenta-t-elle de la résonner. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment la choix… »

Une grimace plissa les lèvres de la jeune fille quand elle comprit que son ami ne lâcherait pas prise. Honey était comme ça : il extériorisait ses peines directement et ensuite, tout allait vite mieux… Il était certainement le membre du Cercle avec lequel elle s'était liée le plus rapidement grâce à sa façon de mettre les gens à l'aise et à sa gentillesse… Et puis, elle devait avouer que sa petite bouille avait fait qu'elle avait craqué quasi instantanément…

Elle le regretterait, elle en était certaine. Lui et Mori étaient des personnes comme elle les appréciait, quoique le second soit légèrement trop effacé. En définitive, Haruhi regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le connaître mieux. Elle restait persuadée que le garçon avait plus à offrir que ce qu'il laissait transparaître et que sa place n'était pas dans ce Cercle d'Hôtes… Mais il restait fidèle à ses convictions, et Haruhi le respectait profondément pour cela. Oui, c'était certain, Honey et Mori lui manquerait, lorsqu'elle aurait quitté l'établissement…

Haruhi soupira. Aucun de ses amis – en dehors de Honey – n'avait esquissé de mouvement, ils restaient comme pétrifiés face à son renvoi et cela la rendait nerveuse. Etre le centre de l'attention d'autrui n'avait jamais été quelque chose pour elle, aussi décida-t-elle que le moment de partir était venu.

Maladroitement, elle tenta de leur sourire et insista, doucement mais sûrement, pour que Honey le libère de son étreinte.

« Bon, et bien… », commença-t-elle. « Je crois que je vais… »

« Rien du tout ! », explosa Hikaru, rouge de rage.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux alors que le garçon se tournait vers Tamaki.

« Bordel, comment t'as pu laisser faire ça !? », lui hurla-t-il au visage, surprenant Haruhi. « Et pourquoi tu dis rien, hein !? Haruhi va être renvoyée du lycée ! »

Tamaki ne répondit pas. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux semblaient ne plus briller de la lueur qui les habitait habituellement. Lentement, en silence, le jeune blond se leva, contourna le canapé et commença à marcher en direction de la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur d'Haruhi, il baissa le regard, comme s'il était honteux de ne pas savoir comment réagir, et ralentit légèrement son pas sans pour autant s'arrêter. La jeune fille put sentir sa main effleurer la sienne et cela lui glaça le sang, avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! », reprit de plus belle Hikaru. « C'est ça, fuis comme le lâche que tu es ! »

A ces côtés, Kaoru ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son jumeau se comporter de la sorte pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. En soit, c'était une bonne chose… Quoique. Tandis que Hikaru continuait de déverser tout son fiel, le jeune homme se tourna vers son vice-président.

« Kyoya-sempai… », appela-t-il. « N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire contre ça ? »

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Tout dépend de l'objet du renvoie d'Haruhi. »

Automatiquement, Hikaru se tut et les membres restants du Cercle se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui se crispa.

« Tricherie. », lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Les autres la regardèrent, incrédules.

« Pardon ? »

Haruhi serra les dents.

« On m'accuse d'avoir triché aux derniers examens. »

Kaoru éclata de rire.

« Mais c'est impossible ! », assena-t-il. « Hikaru et moi sommes à côté de toi, et nous n'avons jamais rien vu ! »

Son jumeau sembla retrouver le sourire.

« Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à aller en faire part au Proviseur ! »

Kyoya renifla froidement et l'arrêta dans sa course.

« Cela ne changera rien. », déclara-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ça !? »

« Parce que tu fais partie de ses amis, crétin. Ce genre de 'témoignage' n'est jamais pris au sérieux pour la simple et bonne raison que dans ce type de cas, le témoin n'est pas objectif. »

« Alors on ne peut pas l'aider ? », déchanta Hikaru.

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

« Oh, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel… »

« Ecoutez, les gars… », intervint Haruhi, pressée d'en finir. « Je vous suis reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider ; je le suis vraiment. Seulement, je préfère que vous n'en fassiez rien. Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis ou quoique ce soit d'autre… Je m'en occuperai moi-même, d'autant plus que je sais qui est à l'origine de l'accusation. »

Le regard de Kyoya se durcit.

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises où tu as mis les pieds, Haruhi. Tu es à Ouran, pas dans n'importe quel lycée de quartier ! »

« J'en suis plus que consciente, bien au contraire ! », répondit-elle. « Mais ceci est mon combat. »

Puis, elle s'inclina et leur sourit une dernière fois.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous me manquerez, je crois… »

L'émotion envahit la jeune fille et elle tourna rapidement les talons. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas pleurer… Mais voir Hikaru la défendre avec autant de véhémence et Kaoru s'inquiéter au point de vouloir faire quelque chose… Elle avait su, dès le premier instant, qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes. Malgré les apparences qu'ils se donnaient, les jumeaux étaient sensibles et réagissaient comme n'importe qui d'autre. Rares étaient ceux qui le savaient ; Haruhi pensait que c'était réellement idiot de s'arrêter à quelques pas de ceci. Hikaru et Kaoru gagneraient sincèrement à être connus plus en profondeur, elle en était convaincue…

Et puis Kyoya… Le Maître de l'Ombre. Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Haruhi. Tamaki avait vraiment bien choisi son second… Elle le regretterait également, malgré son masque froid et calculateur. Comme Hikaru, Haruhi était certaine que Kyoya ne laissait entrevoir de lui que ce qu'il voulait. C'était dommage, cependant, car un instant elle avait pu apercevoir le reste… Kyoya serait amené à faire de grandes choses, c'était une certitude.

Traversant les couloirs, Haruhi sécha ses larmes. Bientôt, elle atteint le portail d'entrée et se retourna une dernière fois. Ouran se dressait fièrement devant elle, imposant lycée dont elle ne pourrait à présent plus fouler le sol. Lâchant un soupir, la jeune fille inspira profondément et tourna définitivement les talons.

_« Adieu… »_

_-

* * *

_Mercredi 21 Avril – 12 h 40.


	4. On est une équipe !

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club

**Titre :** Le renvoi d'Haruhi

**Genre :** Essentiellement Friendship, et un peu de Romance, aussi.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** S'il est chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas…

**Note :** Désolée pour le temps de publication. Comme dit dans mon profil, cette fic n'est pas ma priorité... Mais rassurez-vous, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je vais essayer de terminer cette fic le plus tôt possible afin de ne plus vous laisser en plan aussi longtemps...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il sert de transition avec la fin de la fiction, qui devrait arriver dans deux ou trois chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**xXx Le Renvoi d'Haruhi xXx**_

**_Chapitre Troisième : On est une équipe !_**

* * *

Lorsque Haruhi se réveilla ce matin-là, ce soleil brillait déjà, réchauffant de ses rayons le petit bâtiment où se situait son appartement. Machinalement, elle se leva, fit sa toilette, replia son futon et s'habilla. Son regard se posa ensuite sur ce qui avait été son uniforme et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rappela que la veille, elle avait définitivement quitté l'académie Ouran.

Elle était rentrée chez elle, dépitée, et avait retrouvé son père en compagnie d'un collègue du bar où il travaillait. Ranka, surpris de la voir ainsi, les yeux rougis, s'était immédiatement inquiété et avait sauté sur ses pieds, mais Haruhi l'avait repoussé un peu froidement. Maintenant, après avoir dormi – ou du moins après avoir essayé de dormir – la jeune fille s'en voulait. De plus, son père n'était toujours pas au courant de la situation, puisqu'elle avait prétexté un malaise pour son retour en avance de l'école.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Haruhi fit quelques pas dans la cuisine puis décida qu'elle devait se faire pardonner. Elle allait passer au supermarché afin de se procurer de quoi préparer le plat préféré de son père et lui apporterait un bento au travail. Ce serait également l'occasion de lui parler de son renvoi et, qui sait, peut-être aurait-il de judicieux conseils afin qu'elle puisse à nouveau sortir la tête de l'eau… Parce que, malgré ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire aux autres membres du Cercle, elle était trop chamboulée pour penser à rebondir.

**oOo oOo**

« Alors ? », questionna fébrilement Honey, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard fortement ennuyé.

« On n'a rien trouvé qui soit susceptible de nous lancer sur une piste sérieuse. », grinça Hikaru.

« C'est dingue, quand même ! », s'exclama Kaoru. « D'habitude, tout le monde jase quand quelque chose comme ça arrive et là, personne n'en parle ! A croire que… »

Mais il fut coupé lorsque la double porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Tamaki entra, le visage blême.

« Sir ? »

Le jeune homme blond se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, le regard totalement perdu. Mori, jusque-là resté en retrait, s'avança doucement pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Tamaki leva alors la tête, et chacun put voir ses yeux baignés de larmes.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tamaki ? », demanda simplement Mori, la voix douce.

« Je… », commença-t-il, mais sa voix s'enroua et il fut incapable de continuer.

Honey et les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Il n'avaient jamais vu leur ami dans un tel état auparavant.

« Raconte-nous. », fit alors Honey.

Tamaki serra les dents et ferma les yeux tout en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur dire ce qu'il avait appris. Mais a concernait Haruhi, aussi avaient-ils le droit de savoir. Il avait simplement peur de leur réaction…

« Je… », retenta-t-il donc. « J'ai vu mon père, aujourd'hui. »

Les autres l'écoutaient attentivement.

« Je lui ai parlé de sa décision concernant le renvoi d'Haruhi. »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Et ? », pressa Honey, fébrile.

« Elle est irrévocable, sauf si elle parvient à prouver son innocence. »

L'atmosphère se glaça. Le silence s'imposa, pesant. Puis…

« Comment ! », explosa Hikaru, furieux. « Haruhi n'aurait même jamais dû s'inquiéter de pareilles accusations ! Elle a travaillé trop dur pour ça ! »

« Hikaru, calme-toi, voyons… », plaida Kaoru.

« Que je me calme ! », répliqua son jumeau, plein de verve. « Elle a été renvoyée ! RENVOYEE ! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaitre le dernier membre du Cercle.

« Je te prierai d'être moins bruyant, Hikaru. N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans une école. »

« Kyoya ! », l'accueillit Honey, un vrai sourire sur le visage.

Hikaru serra les dents. A croire qu'il était le seul qui prenait la situation à cœur…

« Justement ! Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être le seul touché par… »

« Ne sois pas stupide. », le coupa froidement le vice-président du Cercle, le regard noir. « Honey-sempai n'a plus avalé une sucrerie, Tamaki est complètement amorphe et Mori-sempai n'a plus dit un mot depuis que l'on sait. Tu n'es pas le seul touché par son renvoi. »

« Ça n'a rien à… », reprit Hikaru, dans un éclat de voix.

A ses côtés, Kaoru et Honey semblèrent prêts à le faire asseoir pour qu'il se calme, mais au même moment, Tamaki se redressa sur ses jambes.

« Il y a une dernière choses. », déclara-t-il d'une voix atone. « Je sais qui est à l'origine de ça. »

Son intervient provoqua un deuxième silence pesant.

« Qui ? », intervint calmement Mori.

Tamaki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avant, il préféra relever la tête afin d'accrocher le regard de ses amis avant de lâcher sa bombe.

« C'est de ma faute. », leur dit-il les yeux dans les yeux. « Je suis responsable de tout ceci. »

Les autres garçons se figèrent. Les émotions sur leurs visages étaient très nettes. Comme toujours, Kyoya affichait un parfait masque de nonchalance. L'incompréhension était maîtresse, notamment chez Honey, Mori et Kaoru. Quant à son frère, il sembla presque sur le point de sauter sur Tamaki afin de lui refaire le portrait. Tamaki ne l'en aurait pas empêché, de toute façon. Il se détestait déjà suffisamment.

« Espèce de… »

« Hikaru. », assena calmement Kyoya. « Laisse le terminer. »

Le jumeau Hiitachin grinça des dents.

« Je ne cherche pas à me soustraire. Bien qu'indirectement, c'est de ma faute. », reprit le blond. « Haruhi s'est malheureusement retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

« Accouche, bordel ! », grogna Hikaru.

« Ayanokoji-sempai a très mal pris le fait que je prenne la défense de Haruhi plutôt que la sienne. », lâcha Tamaki d'une voix blanche. « Elle a donc monté ce mensonge grotesque afin de se débarrasser d'elle. »

Sous le choc, les autres membres écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais… Elle est folle, cette fille ! », s'exclama Kaoru.

Honey approuva vivement, tandis que Mori se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis désolé. », termina Tamaki, la voix défaite, en quittant la salle sans se retourner.

**oOo oOo**

« Haruhi ? Que fais-tu ici ? », s'étonna Ranka en voyant sa fille arriver au bar où il travaillait.

« Bonjour, Papa. », tenta-t-elle de sourire.

Son père dut s'en apercevoir car il se mordit la lèvre.

« Hé, Takeshi ! Tu peux venir me remplacer quelques instants, s'il te plait ? »

Son collègue lui répondit par l'affirmative et Haruhi se retrouva entraînée à l'arrière du bar par la solide poigne de Ranka.

« Bien. », fit-il une fois qu'ils furent installés. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je suis venue t'apporter ton déjeuner. », répondit-elle en lui tendant le bento qu'elle avait préparé. « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir… Et je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour hier soir. »

Ranka laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ce n'est rien. Quelque chose te tracasse, en ce moment, je comprends. », la rassura-t-il. « Veux-tu m'en parler ? »

Doucement, Haruhi hocha la tête. Nerveusement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts avant de nouer ses mains devant elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer ça aussi décida-t-elle de le faire sans fioriture.

« J'ai été renvoyée. »

Son père, qui venait d'attaquer son déjeuner, laissa tomber ses baguettes, choqué, le regard complètement ahuri.

**oOo oOo**

Tamaki effleura tristement les touches du piano. Il avait passé l'après-midi à fuir le Cercle d'hôtes et ses membres. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il était certain qu'ils lui jetteraient à la figure. Notamment Hikaru, qui semblait réellement affecté par tout ceci.

Doucement, il commença automatiquement une mélodie, ses doigts volant ci et là sur le clavier. Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait de l'air préféré d'Haruhi et s'arrêta brusquement.

L'idée qu'elle soit renvoyée l'avait anéanti. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais déjà Tamaki savait qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Toutes ces histoires de relation « père – fille » ne servaient qu'à masquer quelque chose de bien plus profond, il s'en était rendu compte à ses dépens quelques temps auparavant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait fallu qu'une autre élève jette son dévolu sur lui et vienne piétiner ses espérances. A présent, Haruhi savait qu'Ayanokoji était responsable et elle avait déjà surement fait le parallèle avec la façon dont le Cercle d'hôtes avait humilié la jeune fille.

Haruhi devait surement le détester, à présent… Tamaki soupira tristement, avant de reprendre le morceau là où il l'avait laissé, les yeux fermés, ressentant la musique au plus profond de son être déchiré.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les quatre personnes se glisser dans la pièce. Il ne les remarqua pas non plus, trop absorbé qu'il était, lorsqu'ils prirent un siège pour l'écouter jouer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Tamaki sortit de sa transe et qu'il referma finalement le cylindre du piano qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. Le jeune homme blond resta interdit devant.

« Nous t'avons cherché partout. », déclara Honey, le visage grave.

Le jeune homme blond lâcha un énième soupir.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous faire face. », fit-il. « Je n'en avais pas le courage. »

« Alors tu as préféré fuir ? », invectiva tout de suite un des jumeaux.

« Hikaru ! », le morigéna son frère, exaspéré.

« Mais quoi, enfin ! On a passé la journée à lui courir après ! »

Les jumeaux commencèrent à se chamailler. Tamaki esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je suis désolé. », répéta-t-il, le pensant réellement.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. », intervint alors Mori.

« On ne t'en veut pas ! », compléta Honey, soucieux de remettre la situation à l'endroit.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est à cause de moi si… »

« Non. », le coupa Kyoya qui, jusque-là, était resté silencieux.

« Mais... »

« Tamaki. »

Le susnommé se figea.

« Arrête de te blâmer pour ça, abruti. », reprit alors Kyoya, mortellement sérieux. « Ça aurait pu tomber sur chacun d'entre nous, nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur ce point. Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas porté d'accusation envers Haruhi, ni n'as mis son intégrité en question. »

« Tu n'es pas responsable. », conclut Honey, le ton sage. « C'est Ayanokoji la véritable coupable. »

« Oui. », confirma Mori.

« On ne t'en veut pas, crétin. », répéta Hikaru, en détournant le regard, gêné.

Tamaki sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Chacun de ses amis le regardait, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

« Les amis… »

« On est une équipe. », déclara Kaoru, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ce genre de chose ne peut pas nous atteindre si on reste soudés. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, approuvant ses paroles. Le blond essuya promptement les larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux.

« Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyoya, le visage grave. Ils avaient pas mal de pain sur la planche, autant s'y mettre tout de suite, afin que Haruhi leur revienne dans les plus brefs délais…

* * *

Lundi 16 Avril - 15 h 00.


	5. Le cercle d'hôtes à la rescousse

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club

**Titre :** Le renvoi d'Haruhi

**Genre :** Essentiellement Friendship, et un peu de Romance, aussi.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** S'il est chose qu'Ayanokoji déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien perdre. Alors quand Tamaki ose prendre la défense de son nouveau protégé au lieu de la sienne, autant dire que les choses ne lui plaisent pas…

**Note :** Bon... Et bien on dirait que l'inspiration est revenue... Et que ça n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Hallelujah !

J'avance cette fiction tant que je le peux encore, hu ! Ce chapitre peut servir de transition également, comme le précedent... A vous de voir. L'action n'est pas très présente, j'en conviens, mais je voulais vraiment quadriller les choses avant de plonger vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... Mais ça reste à voir, encore, il pourrait être l'avant dernier (dans ce cas, il y aurait un très mini épilogue). Kyoya & Co ne sont pas faciles à manipuler, j'ai très peur du OOC...

Enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Dites le moi, si ce n'est pas le cas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_xXx Le Renvoie d'Haruhi xXx_**

**_Chapitre Quatrième : le cercle d'hôtes à la rescousse_**

* * *

Kyoya était plongé dans ses livres de comptes depuis bientôt deux heures lorsqu'il les referma, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il avait eu le temps de tout passer en revue avant la prochaine activité du Cercle d'Hôtes, et ils auraient assurément assez de fonds pour effectuer un petit voyage hors de l'archipel nippon.

S'étirant largement, puis faisant craquer les articulations de ses mains, il rejoignit nonchalamment Mori et Honey, assis sur un canapé un peu plus loin, occupés à revoir les détails du plan qu'ils avaient mis au point afin de récupérer Haruhi – ou tout du moins, tenter de prouver son innocence.

« Alors, Mori-sempai ? », questionna-t-il, juste.

Le grand karatéka leva les yeux vers lui, un air passablement contrit sur le visage.

« Ça ne va pas être évident. », déclara-t-il. « Personne, jusqu'à présent, n'ai venu témoigner en faveur de Haruhi. »

« Et c'est étrange parce qu'elle est quelqu'un de très apprécié, dans sa classe ! », renchérit son cousin blond.

Kyoya hocha la tête, pensif.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Ayanokoji-sempai est quelqu'un de très intelligent… N'oubliez pas que même le président Suou n'a rien trouvé de suspect dans le dossier qu'elle lui a remis… »

Les deux autres adolescents acquiescèrent gravement. Malgré son air nonchalant et un peu souvent à côté de la plaque et son côté un peu pervers, le père de Tamaki était quelqu'un de profondément intègre et de brillant. S'il y avait eu la moindre faille dans l'accusation d'Ayanokoji, il l'aurait décelée très vite Kyoya en était convaincu.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle pendant un petit moment. Les jumeaux arrivèrent peu de temps après, la mine sombre.

« Ça n'a rien donné. », fit Kaoru, les bras croisés devant lui.

A ses côtés, Hikaru serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Son regard doré était chargé d'électricité il était sur le point d'exploser – encore une fois.

« Où est Tamaki ? », questionna-t-il néanmoins lorsqu'il remarqua son absence.

« Cet idiot a absolument voulu rendre visite à Haruhi et son père. », expliqua calmement Kyoya. « Il n'est pas venu en cours, ce matin. »

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent et soupirèrent, de même que Honey et Mori.

« Bah… », fit Kaoru en haussant les épaules. « Tant mieux, comme ça on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée… », intervint alors Honey.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mitsukuni. », le rassura Mori. « C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Mais… »

« Oh, allez, Honey-sempai ! », le coupa Kaoru. « Tu as bien comment il a réagi hier quand on a essayé de discuter… Il ne veut pas de violence, il ne veut pas de tapage, il ne veut pas de menaces… On ne pourra jamais réussir à ramener Haruhi s'il reste avec nous ! »

Hikaru ricana.

« Et dire que tu lui as dit qu'on était une équipe, hier… Il faudrait savoir ! »

Son jumeau se renfrogna.

« J'avais sans doute oublié sa façon de faire les choses… En l'occurrence, dans la situation présente, être gentils ne nous mènera nulle part. »

« je le sais bien… », bougonna son frère. « C'est à Tamaki, qu'il faut expliquer ça ! »

« Je… »

« Ça suffit, tous les deux ! », intervint sèchement Kyoya en remontant ses lunettes.

Les deux rouquins se turent, mais leurs expressions parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient nerveux. A vrai dire, tous les adolescents présents dans la salle de musique l'étaient. L'adversaire était redoutable.

Redoutable, oui. Mais pas infaillible. Et ils étaient soudés.

« Il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. », fit Mori. « Tu n'as rien sur elle, Kyoya ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse nous aider. », répondit le jeune homme, visiblement ennuyé. « J'ai déjà vérifié plusieurs fois mes données. »

« Et le reste ? »

« Sa mère est une grande styliste pour enfants renommée et son père possède une grande firme dans le domaine de l'import-export au niveau mondial rien qui ne puisse être utile. Nos familles ne font pas d'affaires avec la sienne, on ne peut pas l'attaquer à ce sujet-là. »

Tous grognèrent. Ayanokoji était-elle donc intouchable ? D'apparence, elle était bien éduquée, réservée mais sérieuse dans son travail alors qu'au fond elle était une véritable vipère bien trop gâtée et capricieuse… Elle devait très certainement avoir un point faible – autre que Tamaki, bien évidemment... Il devait forcément exister quelque chose. Il le _fallait_...

« Pas de frère ni de sœur ? », insista Hikaru.

« Elle est enfant unique. Mais elle a un cousin, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, dont elle était très proche jusqu'à récemment. Apparemment, ils sont en froid depuis la rentrée à cause de la nouvelle petite-amie de celui-ci. »

« Mais c'est pas possible enfin ! On ne va tout de même pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ! », s'exclama Kaoru, tremblant de rage.

« En effet. », appuya Kyoya. « Il me semble qu'une visite s'impose. »

**oOo oOo**

« Tamaki-sempai ? », s'étonna Haruhi en répondant à la sonnerie de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme blond lui offrit un sourire, mi-heureux mi-triste.

« Je suis venu te tenir un peu compagnie, le temps que ton père rentre du travail. », fit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es censée être en cours, non ? »

Tamaki ne put que lui tendre un autre sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Les autres me passeront leurs notes. »

Haruhi l'observa pendant quelques instants. Son aîné avait les traits tirés et des cernes naissants s'installaient sous ses yeux yeux qui avaient quelque peu perdu de leur éclat habituel. En un mot comme en cent… Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Quelques secondes, elle hésita entre le laisser entrer ou le renvoyer chez lui afin qu'il puisse se reposer mais elle balayer vite l'idée de la main : Tamaki-sempai n'avait de toute façon jamais écouté les autres lorsqu'il avait eu une idée en tête et elle était certaine que les autres membres du Cercle avaient essayé de l'en dissuader. Aussi, elle se contenta simplement de s'effacer du passage afin de le laisser entrer.

« Assieds-toi donc, je vais préparer un peu de thé. », le prévint-elle en le laissant détailler l'appartement.

Les yeux de Tamaki voyagèrent sur le mobilier, l'emplacement des pièces. Le tour était vite fait, de toute manière… Puis, dans un coin, il remarqua un petit autel. Pensivement, il s'installa sur le petit coussin positionné juste devant et observa la jeune femme de la photo.

Elle était très jolie autant que Haruhi. Il y avait d'ailleurs comme un air de famille. Elle avait les mieux yeux bruns chaleureux et les mêmes cheveux soyeux… Elle était peut-être sa sœur, ou…

« C'est ma mère. », confirma doucement la jeune fille, la voix affectueuse.

Hochant lentement la tête, Tamaki joignit ses deux mains et ferma les yeux après avoir allumé un bâton d'encens et pria en silence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vint s'installer en face de Haruhi, qui finissait de servir le thé.

« Merci… », lui dit-elle. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. »

« Je le voulais. », la détrompa-t-elle gentiment.

Il but une gorgée de thé, songeur.

« Ça devait être quelqu'un de bien, ta maman… », déclara-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

En face de lui, Haruhi suspendit son geste, surprise. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Oui… », murmura-t-elle. « Oui. Elle l'était. Elle l'est toujours. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Sempai… »

« Tamaki. », l'interrompit-il. « Nous ne sommes pas au lycée, et j'aime autant que tu m'appelles comme ça dans ces circonstances. »

« Très bien… Tamaki. », reprit Haruhi, les joues roses. « Pourquoi es-tu _vraiment_ venu ? »

Le jeune homme blond se figea. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente… Elle avait vu à travers lui tout de suite il aurait dû le savoir…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… », tenta-t-il de détourner la conversation.

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il te plait. »

Tamaki soupira.

« En fait… Je suis venu m'excuser. », lâcha-t-il donc.

**oOo oOo**

Kyoya, Mori, Honey et les jumeaux patientèrent jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'imposant portail menant au domaine des Ayanokoji. Bientôt, la lourde grille s'ouvrit, et la voiture s'engouffra dans l'espace ainsi libéré. Dans quelques minutes à peine, ils seraient enfin en présence de la personne qui leur posait problème.

Non pas qu'ils n'auraient le faire à l'académie, mais ils avaient pensé, d'un commun accord, qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de témoins.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin et ils sortirent calmement de l'habitacle pour être accueillis par la gouvernante et le majordome de la famille.

« Messieurs. », s'inclinèrent-ils tous deux. « Soyez les bienvenus. »

« Mademoiselle Ayanokoji n'est pas en mesure de vous recevoir pour le moment. », les informa la vieille femme. « Nous pouvons toutefois vous faire patienter dans le salon réservé aux invités. »

Les hôtes s'entreregardèrent pendant un instant.

« Nous avons bien précisé le but de notre visite au portail. », déclara alors Kyoya, la voix froide. « Pourquoi nous avoir fait entrer si c'est pour nous refouler maintenant ? »

« Nous sommes profondément désolés. », prétendit cette fois-ci le vieil homme, d'une voix chevrotante. « Il y a eu un contretemps. »

« Nous attendrons. », déclara donc Mori, d'un ton ferme.

**oOo oOo**

« Je ne comprends pas. », objecta Haruhi, les sourcils froncés. « Pour quoi, au juste ? »

« Mais… Mais pour ton renvoi, bien sûr ! », s'enflamma aussitôt Tamaki.

La jeune fille le regarda comme si un troisième bras venait de pousser sur sa tête.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. », réfuta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Non, en effet. »

« Ayanokoji s'en est prise toi parce que je préférais ta présence à la sienne. »

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, l'observa quelques secondes, puis finit par exploser de rire. Tamaki glapit, presque indigné.

« Je suis sérieux ! »

Mais le rire de la jeune fille redoubla, faisant naître des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Le blond était proprement atterré.

« C'est n'importe quoi… », déclara Haruhi lorsqu'elle fut calmée. « Tu n'y es pour rien je savais déjà qu'elle était jalouse. »

« Mais… »

« Tamaki. », l'interrompit-elle, soudainement lasse, en passant une main sur son visage rougi par le rire. « Ne confonds pas tout. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais bien d'elle. »

« Tout de même… », bredouilla son aîné.

« Non. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir, vraiment. », assura Haruhi, avec un petit sourire.

Tamaki se sentit immanquablement fondre. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce fût. Gêné, il baissa les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance en prenant une gorgée de thé. En face de lui, Haruhi fit de même et il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler discrètement.

Elle était différente, ici. Quand il la voyait à l'académie, elle était tout en retenue. Son rôle d'hôte le nécessitait. Elle agissait comme on attendait qu'elle le fasse. Et puis surtout… A l'académie, elle portait l'uniforme masculin.

Alors que là… Tamaki était surpris de saisir la différence, même si elle était mince. Ici, elle était définitivement plus à l'aise… Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, il l'avait _forcée_ à devenir un hôte… Malgré tout, son attitude n'était pas…

Le blond se frotta énergiquement les cheveux. Il parvenait à s'embrouiller tout seul… Désespérant. Il avait craqué, et cette fille le mènerait à sa perte.

« Merci… », fit-il donc, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, en levant vers elle ses yeux bleus, un vrai sourire installé sur ses lèvres.

Haruhi ne put que lui rendre son sourire, avant s'embrayer sur un autre sujet de conversation.

Tamaki ne la quitta qu'en fin d'après-midi, le cœur bien plus léger que quelques heures auparavant et encore plus convaincu de ses sentiments les plus profonds.

**oOo oOo**

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils patientaient. Hikaru faisait les cent pas, les mains dans les poches, grinçant des dents. Honey et Mori, assis dans un coin, étaient occupés à discuter à voix basse. Kaoru pianotait sur le clavier de son téléphone portable et Kyoya, fidèle à lui-même, restait immobile, les bras croisés devant lui. La tension les avait envahis mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait quitter les lieux sans avoir rencontré Ayanokoji.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits de talon claquant sur du carrelage. Chacun releva la tête en direction des sons que cela produisait et, bientôt, la vieille gouvernante de leurs hôtes apparut.

« Mademoiselle est à présent disponible. », leur apprit-elle. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Ni une ni deux, ils lui emboitèrent le pas. L'heure de vérité approchait à grand pas.

* * *

Jeudi 19 Avril - 23 h 15.


End file.
